PARKER: AGENT OF SHIELD
by Focus Nadam
Summary: Forget everything you know about Spider Man! Seriously, this is my own reinvention of the Marvel Universe Welcome to the Omega Universe! Peter Parker is an agent of SHIELD with his partner Jessica Drew. May go "M".
1. SOMEWHERE BEYOND US -1

Forget everything you know about Spider Man! Seriously, this is my own reinvention of the Marvel Universe, please don't kill me! All constructive criticism is welcome! Welcome then to the Omega Universe!

* * *

 **AGENT PARKER  
VOL-1.**

 _Earth – 3699_

 **SOMEWHERE BEYOND US**  
Part -1

"You should sleep a little more" said Jessica Drew to his friend, partner and brother, Peter Parker

"Not until we get what we came here for, Jess, if Fury's right then the guy we are looking for will be here in a couple of hours" he didn't even move his body position to talk from the binoculars' lens, he was just there lying on the building's roof watching all the people pass

"Hurrah for us! You know even this is too much silence for you, where is my brother that jokes all the time and make really bad pranks at Hill? Did you leave it with your wife or something?" Now lying next to him with a sandwich her hands

"I was just thinking how life has changed for me and you since we met how SHIELD made us better in every way possible, you know stuff you talk you would say as an elder"

"So… you are and elder? That's what you're saying? Ha! Peter, I have to be the woman that says it but that's the stupid thing I gonna ever hear from you, just look at you, Peter you're 23, married, have the most beautiful sister in the world, just relax and let all the tensions go" Now half sandwich in her hands offering some to him "Want some?"

"No thanks but you're right except for the last part, Jess that's totally so untrue Ha ha! I shouldn't let this worry me too much"

"You should eat, it's good for you plus if you don't I'll just say it to HER and we both know what happens then, remember Peter?"

"Beacon right? Because I so damn love beacon, please don't say anything to her"

"Men" said Jessica with a little reprieve and a smug

 _15 minutes later_

"That's our guy? Doesn't look like a guy who buys HYDRA weapons" the raven haired woman was a little upset because she was hoping a little challenge not THIS guy

"Well it must be him, I mean just look at the man, dressed like a nerd who just came back from Comic Con" said Parker now smiling "This is gonna be easy"

"Kevlar?"

"Check"

"Ammo?"

"Positive"

"You ready?"

"As always"

They landed on the roof of the building the guy just entered with Peter's web line and Jessica's flying the stealth part was really a piece of cake then they knocked two guys and left then on the walls with Peter's web as they continue their adventure thought the building crawling on the walls they couldn't help but notice a particular logo on almost every door:

FISK INDUSTRIES

"That definitely will go to the final report" thought Jessica and with what they commonly call it "the sign" they proceed to enter the last room, what they discovered did not like them at all.

* * *

I using Checchetto's Peter Parker because DAMN it's phenomenal.


	2. SOMEWHERE BEYOND US -2

**AGENT PARKER  
VOL-1.**

 _Earth – 3699_

SOMEWHERE BEYOND US  
Part -2

In the last room, behind what they thought would be the end of this there was nothing but a desert room.

"End of the road sis no doors, no windows, no nothing damn it! The wall was hit by Peter's punch, he was angry that the work of 2 weeks ended in a concrete wall "Where the FUCK could have gone that moron?

"Relax, Pete there must be like a secret door here we just need to find it and we'll find our guy" on her mind Jessica start thinking on how her brother sometimes can be so stupid in some ways such as forgetting hidden entrances "Use your so called "Spider-sense" and find the entrance got it?"

"¡Hey! My Spider-sense is pretty cool"

"Sure it's cooler than having Venom blasts or flying abilities or pheromones, choose which is one is way cooler"

"Was that sarcasm? Because if it is I really need a detector then"

"Shut up Peter, did you find it?

"Sure Jess, I've already found it and wasn't telling because I thought you may, don't know, would like to search it by yourself"

"Really?"

"Of course NOT, do I look like I've already found our mystery door?" as he was yelling he accidently pressed a little brick with his elbow when he lean his body on the wall and with that a red door appeared as the bricks moved sideways "And that proves my most powerful ability: The Parker Luck" said the agent with a grin on his face

"Ladies first so… go ahead Peter"

"If you weren't my sister, hell knows what I would do to you… never mind… Love you too Jess, let's see what's behind this" he was annoyed, he really hates when Jessica starts with the "ladies first", joke it just irritates him so much and he can't do nothing about it… well except disappear Jessica's food. He remembered last time when Jessica was looking all over the helicarrier for her piece of chocolate cake and Hill sent her to do one thousand squats, oh he laughed so hard that day.

Before they opened the red door they took out their weapons, a M9 handgun with silencer, and prepare to proceed. According to SHIELD regulations they must wait until both partners are ready if one agent is taken down the other one must get out or wait for reinforcement. That's the protocol.

He opened the door and with looking with the corner of the eye he saw three men. One was tall with red hair; the other blonde and last guy was short with a hydra mask.

"I'll take down the one of the right and you the one of the left then we'll interrogate the masked guy got it, Jess?" he is pretty sure of himself but can't see it too on Jess "Ready? One, two, three, GO!"

They pushed the door with so much strength it hit the masked guy and left him as it seemed knocked down, Peter jumped and with one punch in the face hit the red hair man and shot him in his foot. Jessica run and slide behind the blonde man shooting one bullet on his elbow and kicking him in his balls.

"Piece of cake right?" said Peter with so much confidence but when she saw his sister's face and what she was looking at he stopped smiling and start to comfort her with a hug so she couldn't see the gutted body of SHIELD agent on the table on the center of the room and what it was written on the wall.

"CASSIDY RULES"

"My god, Peter" in one of Jessica's cheeks there was a little blue and crystalline tear "It can't be true"

"Fury we have a situation, Cassidy is back" with that he took Jessica out and started his interrogation.


	3. SOMEWHERE BEYOND US -3

**AGENT PARKER  
VOL-1.**

 _Earth – 3699_

SOMEWHERE BEYOND US  
Part -3

"GET UP! I SAID GET UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Peter said as he punched the blonde guy on the ribs probably breaking one or two but he didn't seem to care; he was so angry that he did it again and again, he didn't care, but this time with ginger guy's leg, he screams so hard:

"ARGGGH! Please! Please! Just stop please! We've already say all that we know! Please let us go!" The ginger guy was in tears, tears all over his body, over his blood then again Peter seemed regardless about the fact of it "We don't know where Cassidy is, we were sent here by an unknown client; he told us that there was a guy that has been messing with his business for the last months and that if…if…if" before he could continue his sentence the poor man begin to stutter as an involuntary reflex for Peter's interrogation.

"IF WHAT? IF WHAT? SAY IT!" Peter started yelling again but this time he took out his weapon and pointed to the red haired testicles "YOU GET TO TELL EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS CLIENT OR I'LL JUST SHOOT DOWN THERE!" He didn't like going to this kind of limits but it was Cassidy, what that bastard did to Jessica was unforgivable.

"If…if….if we get to catch him or kill him, he would give us our weights on solid gold; that's all I know I SWEAR! PLEASE!" The man returned to mourn again; he had already pee on himself like two times while he was telling the story although Peter knew that was all the man knew he still had a couple of questions to ask them about.

"You are telling me that it was mere coincidence that we would find you here trying to search and kill a man when we were told there was an illegal weapon sells here? If try to lie to me I'll know" Peter said now with a tone more persuasive and calm, "There must be a contact that told you either you or us wrong place or time but who?" he thought about it for a minute or two before he remembered the logo on the building it was like slap on his face to him, "Wilson Fisk obviously bought the loyalty of someone inside SHIELD so they'll ended up there "or at least that was his main and only theory at the moment "I not gonna hurt anyone of you more than you all already have, have a good night folks"

"Night? What are you talking about, dud..?" but one second before the guy could end his sentence was knocked by Peter with one of his fists. Then Peter saw for last time Cassidy's mark on the wall and got out of the room to reunite with Jessica who had been waiting him for the last ten minutes since he got inside to interrogate the men. She was just there standing and showing his back to Peter, her long dark raven hair falling like waterfall and those beautiful green eyes that could easily be confused with a pair of the shiniest emeralds on the world, he touched her shoulder but before he could say anything she hugged him so hard that seemed that she was giving a bear hug "Jess, you know I really do like this moments but I may need some oxygen... please?" He thought that Jess would follow the joke but she was still something emotional and then she just out of the blue told him what he did

"Peter… promise me that we will find him… just promise me. We cannot let the monster be out there killing innocent people… the massacre he provoked to those children… it was my fault, I told them that I was coming back after I captured him and told me his partner was about to detonate a bomb… and I like fool trusted him I thought that a single man couldn't do all this by himself … I told them that the cops would be coming soon and that there was nothing to fear to that man anymore, I told those kids that I would find his partner but… but… THERE WAS NO PARTNER, damn it Peter I lost my time trying to find someone who didn't exist and by the time I came back it was too late" Jessica eyes were red filled with so much rage but every part she said felt like a dagger to her heart that one day may consume her. Peter put one of his fingers and removed the tear from her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead telling her that it wasn't her fault that no one could have ever guessed that someone like Cassidy could ever exist in this world.

"We will find him, Jess, I promise. Now let's get out of here, we have work to do. Those guys told that someone hired them to kill Cassidy but by the time they found this place he was already gone, figured out that the guy on the table was one of them that came here before the others, thinking that he could ambush him alone, now you how he ended. "Finished saying Peter to Jess who now was a little more focused on the task not letting her emotions torn her apart.

"That's all? No location? Peter, I thought that this was it. I mean we can't let him go away there must been something we missed" Said Jessica confronting her partner just a little more voice force and someone could think she was yelling

"That's not all, Jess, first calm down. There is someone else that might give us some useful data of him"

"Who? I'll make him spit out all if I need to" said Jessica with annoyance on her tone believing Peter wasn't taking this seriously and thought it was a game.

"Wilson Fisk" that were the last words he pronounced before they heard the:

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Sorry for the updating too late. All reviews are welcome. Peter's suit it's like the one from the image.


End file.
